warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot
thumb HOOFDSTUK 1 (door Avondpoot) Loofpoot geeuwde en keek het kamp rond. Haar mentor, Windvoet, stond een eind verder met Wezelpoot te kletsen. Wezelpoot leek boos, en even later liep ze met een humeurige blik naar Loofpoot toe."Wat een mentor heb jij wel!" Schold ze. Zo te zien was ze te boos om aan de gevoelens van haar zusje te denken. Loofpoot keek haar gekwetst aan."Hij is toch een goede leraar?" Vroeg ze voorzichtig. Wezelpoot keek haar venijnig aan."O ja, wat een geweldig stuk-" Ze klapte haar mond dicht, blijkbaar kon ze het woord 'vossenstront' niet uitspreken in het bijzijn van Loofpoot. Die keek haar woedend aan."Stomme haarbal!" Schold ze."Jòuw mentor is pas stom!" Ze draaide zich woest om en sprong het kamp uit. Maar zodra ze buiten was greep iemand haar vast en sleurde haar achter een rots, waarna hij haar een mep op haar kop gaf. Loofpoot zag sterretjes, en krabbelde overeind. Wie zou haar nu willen ontvoeren?! ze begon te rennen, sneller en sneller, ook al was ze duizelig. Haar aanvaller leidde haar af, en ze knalde met haar kop tegen een rotsblok op een heuvel. Ze viel met bonkend hoofd op de grond. Haar aanvaller was geen clankat, maar een bruine kater met bladgroene ogen die emotieloos naar haar angstige gezicht keek. Dan sloeg hij haar tegen de grond, zodat ze een eindje verder vloog. Er kwam nu een zwarte poes van achter een rotsblok vandaan, maar die leek aardiger."Rustig, we moeten haar meenemen, niet afmaken." Snauwde ze, en drukte Loofpoot tegen de grond."Wat in Sterrenclans-" Maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken omdat ze nog een harde mep op haar kop kreeg, en even dacht ze dat haar hersenpan nu wel een of andere pap geworden moest zijn, dan was alles weg en donker. HOOFDSTUK 2 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot staarde uitdrukkingsloos naar een paar gladde haren. Een paar haren. Dat was alles wat er van haar zusje over was gebleven. Ze wilde het uitschreeuwen van woede en van verbijstering. Wat moest ze nu? Hoe vaak ze samen ook knallende ruzie hadden gehad, ze bleven zusjes. Wat stelde wezelpoot voor zonder loofpoot? Het was net als het water zonder vissen, de zon zonder de maan, de hemel zonder sterren. Wezelpoot bleef uren staan, met als enige gezelschap in de barre kou een paar haren. Ze had zich afgesloten van alles, het leek alsof ze aan het rouwen was op ander planeet. Haar moeder had gewild dat ze naar binnen ging, misschien kalmerende kruiden at. Wezelpoot had haar genegeerd. Niet dat ze dat wilden, maar alles om haar heen leek niet meer van belang. Sommige katten hadden troostend haar schouder met hun staartpunt aangeraakt. Medelijden. Ze kreeg een zuur gevoel. Je had niks aan medelijden. Het bracht Loofpoot niet terug en het gaf Wezelpoot alleen maar een hol gevoel. Toen besefte ze, dat zijzelf nu ook werd vervuld van medelijden. Medelijden met loofpoot, die hoogstwaarschijnlijk was ontvoerd. Als een teken van de SterrenClan streek er een prachtige witte duif neer. Die leek op te gaan in het winterlandschap. Hij had onixkleurige, glimmende oogjes en keek Wezelpoot met een intense blik aan. Plotseling wist Wezelpoot wat ze moest doen. Ze zou haar zusje gaan zoeken. En o wee degene die haar tegenhield. HOOFDSTUK 3 (door Avondpoot) Toen Loofpoot wakker werd deed haar kop pijn, en ze wist helemaal niet waar ze was. Haar keel was droog, en waarom hoorde ze de wind niet? Ze voelde zachte veren onder haar, maar die waren vreemd geronnen, waarschijnlijk door haar bloed. Ze had gewoon de macht niet om haar ogen te openen, en ze bleef doodstil liggen. Er zat iemand naast haar, hij rook vreemd, naar rotsen en een koele nachtlucht, en een klein beetje aarde, maar het meest van al naar kruiden. Een medicijnkat. Ze slaakte een zachte miauw, omdat het haar zo veel moeite kostte om haar ogen te openen. De kater ging duidelijk wat kruiden halen, en even later legde hij een paar papaverzaadjes bij de rest voor later. Loofpoot opende met moeite haar ogen, en zag meteen dat ze niet was waar ze hoorde te zijn. Ze lag in een grote rotsholte, met overal keurige hopen kruiden en zaden, ze zag zelfs wat noten en takjes. Er lag verderop een hoop braambessen op de grond, samen met wilde aardbeien en bosbessen. Daarnaast lag er een hoop vreemde bladeren die ze net kende, ze waren...exotisch. Nu kon ze door een gat in het dak van het hol vreemde lianen en oerwoud bladeren zien hangen. En de kater had een vacht die een klein beetje leek op die van een luipaard. Ze hees zich met moeite overeind, en de kater draaide zich om toen hij haar zag bewegen. Hij had bladgroene ogen, die bleek en helder waren."Wat is je naam?" Vroeg hij meteen. Hij was hoogstens een maan ouder dan haar."L-Loofpoot" Hakkelde Loofpoot nogal uitdagend."Ik ben Panter Met Vlekken." Miauwde de kater enthousiast."Maar eigenlijk mag je me Vlek Panter noemen." Hij grinnikte even."Jij zal gewoon Loofblad Vol Strepen heten, Loof Blad dus." Loofpoot voelde haar woede opborrelen."Nee! ik houd mijn eigen naam, koste wat kost. En waar in Sterrenclansnaam ben ik?!" Ze had ooit gehoord van oerwouden ver van de clans, maar die waren ver over de Zinkendezonplaats, en het was er zwoel en regenachtig. Loofpoot keek hem boos aan."Hoe kom ik hier?" Haar stem trilde."Tweebenen hebben vreemde vogels in de lucht, en daar hebben wij op kunnen springen om terug mee te reizen. Panda Klauw wou een nieuwe krijger, en wij "stelen" ze dus van andere groepen. Maar dan ontdekten we de Stalen Vogels (die tweebeen-dingen) en nu kunnen we gewoon over de hele wereld meereizen. En nu komen er ook meer jongen, Modder Rivier heeft net geboorte gegeven aan Kitten Van De Maan en Kitten Vol Vreugde. Die zijn nu een week oud." Brabbelde Vlek Panter. HOOFDSTUK 4 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot wierp een paar keer achterdochtige blikken naar achteren toen ze het kamp uitsloop. "Wat ga je doen?" Vroeg een bekende stem opeens. Wezelpoot draaid zich geschrokken om. Ze zuchte opgelucht toen ze besefte dat het maar haar vriendin kruidpoot was. "Wat ga je doen?" Vroeg Kruidpoot voor de tweede keer. Haar grote ogen leken gemaakt van smaragden. Wezelpoots opluchting verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Het lukte haar niet om te liegen, bovendien leek Kruidpoots blik de waarheid uit haar te trekken. "Je gaat Loofpoot zoeken, toch?" Miauwde kruidpoot bedachtzaam. Wezelpoot knikte lichtjes. Ze was er gewend aangeraakt dat loofpoot soms haar speciale gave liet doorschemeren. "Je kunt niet zomaar weggaan, Wezelpoot. Het is al laat en je bent totaal onvoorbereid. En wat zullen je ouders wel denken. Ze willen niet nog een dochter verliezen." Wezelpoot sloot haar ogen. Kruidpoots worden spoelden als een koude golf over haar heen. "Mijn ouders kunnen nu zonder mij, loofpoot niet." Zei ze vastberadener dan ze zich op dat moment voelde. Kruidpoot dacht na. "Als je er zo zeker van bent zal ik je niet tegenhouden, maar ik weet nog wat dingen die je reis zullen bestedingen, wacht hier." zei Kruidpoot en ze sprong soepel weg. Wezelpoot tuurde naar de prachtige sterrenhemel. Toen ze nog een kitten was vertelde haar moeder altijd dat de sterren de geesten van gestorven katten waren. Zou Loofpoots geest vandaag ook te zien zijn? Ze schudde die gedachte van haar af. Loofpoot was niet dood en ze ging haar vinden. Kruidpoot kwam weer aan trippelen. In haar bek hing een bosje planten. "Eet dit, het zal je krachten versterken en je helderder maken." Wezelpoot nam de kruiden dankbaar aan en drukte haar kastanjebruine vacht tegen die van haar vriendin. "Bedankt" murmelde ze. "Maar weet wel waar je moet zoeken?" Vroeg Kruidpoot. Wezelpoot had zin om haar hoofd tegen een steen te slaan. Wat was ze toch een Muizenbrein. Ze wist niet waar ze moest zoeken! Kruidpoot had kennelijk geen antwoord verwacht, want ze praatte verder. "Ik neem aan dat Loofpoots ontvoerders voetsporen wel verdwenen zullen zijn onder een vers pak sneeuw maar ik weet iemand die je kan helpen." Wezelpoot keek Kruidpoot nieuwsgierig aan. "Wie dan?" Kruidpoot haalde een paar keer adem. "Onix, een oude zwarte kater. Hij woont niet zo ver hiervandaan. In een verlaten schuur vlakbij de grot der stemmen. Hij is een geweldige spoorzoeker en heeft scherpe zintuigen." Wezelpoot verwerkte alle informatie. "Goed dan, maar hoezo zou hij mij helpen? Is hij een bekende van de WindClan?" Kruidpoot knikte tevreden. Alsof ze vond dat Wezelpoot eindelijk is een goede vraag stelde. "Alleen ik ken hem, ik heb hem ooit geholpen met een grote wond. Zeg maar dat je een vriendin van mij bent en hij helpt je vast wel." Wezelpoot duwde haar kruiden in haar mond. En kauwde er stevig op. Ze trekte een grimas. Ze waren walgelijk. Ze had het gevoel dat haar tong gemaakt was van verrotte muis. Kruidpoot grijnsde. "Ze zijn niet lekker nee, maar je moet nu gaan. Over twee wordt het al licht." Wezelpoot zette ongemakkelijk een stap naar achter, ze had helemaal geen zin om afscheid van haar clan en haar beste vriendin te nemen. Ze murmelde iets zachts en rende daarna het kamp uit. "Oh ja, Wezelpoot ik zal je ouders vertellen dat je wegbent!" Riep Kruidpoot haar achter na. Wezelpoot slikte diep, ze was kruidpoot erg dankbaar. Zonder haar had ze zich halsoberkop in allerlei domme problemen gestort. Zonder katten als Kruidpoot en Loofpoot kon ze gewoon niet. En met die gedachte in haar achterhoofd spurte Wezelpoot de besneeuwde vlaktes van het windclanterritorium af. HOOFDSTUK 5 (door Avondpoot) Loofpoot ging voor het eerst in dagen naar buiten. Op haar kop zat nog een bult, maar verder was alles goed. Panda Klauw was de leider, en Vlek Panter bleek de medicijnkat te zijn. De kittens waren net kleine luipaarden, en nu viel het haar op dat iedereen zulke vlekken had, zelfs de zwarte katten, die hadden dan grijze vlekken. Ze ging met Vlek Panter naar buiten. Het oerwoud was weelderig en groen, en overal waren takken. Loofpoot keek omhoog."Kan je in een boom klimmen?" Vroeg ze. Vlek Panter keek haar met sprankelende ogen aan."Natuurlijk. Ik kan het jou ook leren." Met één sprong van zijn sterke achterpoten zat hij op een zijtak, en hij klom soepel omhoog, met sierlijke bewegingen. Loofpoot voelde een vlaag van bewondering, en haakte haar scherpe nagels in de schors. Meteen voelde ze dat dit echt iets voor haar was. Ze klom snel omhoog, en stak Vlek Panter bijna voorbij. Die keek haar met een vreemde blik aan."Als je het nu al goed kan...jij zal een geweldige klimmer worden!" Hij glimlachte naar haar. Loofpoot voelde een vreemd gevoel in haar buik, alsof er een bende vlinders in zat."Nu moet je springen." Het kwam zo onverwachts dat ze bijna uit de boom viel, en ze kon zich nog maar net vastgrijpen."Wat?!" Haar ogen waren groot van angst."rustig maar. Ik zal je vangen als het niet lukt, en je moet gewoon maar vier staartlengten ver. PandaKlauw heeft eens tien staartlengtes gehaald, daarom is hij leider." Miauwde Vlek Panter. Hij leek kalm. Loofpoot liet zich niet meer verpraten, ze sprong al. De grond onder haar was zo diep...en dan kreeg ze een ingeving. Vele meters onder haar was een rivier. Daar zou ze induiken. ze liet zich omlaag schieten, recht de bruisende donkerblauwe rivier in. De bubbels borrelden rond haar, en ze voelde zich heel licht in het frisse water. Er klonk een plons naast haar, en Vlek Panter zwom soepel naar haar toe. Loofpoot lachte in een wolk van bubbels. Dan zwom ze met een krachtige slag omhoog. Het water was lekker lauw, en de bladeren zorgden voor een prachtig, vlekkerig licht op de rivier. Verderop was een heel ondiep stuk, en er zwommen vreemde vissen. Loofpoot waadde zich er door het water heen, en eenmaal daar ging ze languit in het water liggen. Hier scheen de zon op haar gezicht en het deed heel erg deugd. Vlek Panter kwam naast haar liggen, en even dacht Loofpoot terug aan haar clan. Maar ze hoorde nu bij de Groep Van Het Oerwoud. Nu noemde ze LoofBlad. HOOFDSTUK 6 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoots zag de verlaten schuur al in de verte opdoemen. En daar vlakbij, jawel hoor de grot der stemmen. Bij de naam alleen al kreeg wezelpoot een onbehagelijk gevoel. Dappere katten gingen naar de grot toe om te luisteren. Soms werden er dingen verteld over je lotsbestemming en over voorspellingen, maar veel vaker gebeurde het dat je krankzinnig werd en nooit meer de uitgang kon vinden... Wezelpoot liep stug door en had haar vacht opgezet. De barre kou beet in haar als de tanden van de vijand. Plosteling zakte ze door de sneeuw. Ze slaakte een ijzige gil. Met harde smak kwam ze tot stilstand. Overal om haar heen was ijs. Wezelpoots hart klopte steeds langzamer. Ze wilde omhoog klimmen. Zo diep zat ze nou ook weer niet. Boos besefte ze dat ze dan alleen maar verder zou kunnen wegzakken. Hoe kwam ze hier uit. Wanhopig riep ze om hulp. Wie zou haar hier horen? De schuur was nog te ver weg en al zou Onix haar kunnen horen, hij was vast stokdoof geworden van ouderdom. Wezelpoot zat dus opgesloten, als een muis in de klauwen van een hongerige kat. Niemand zou haar nu nog kunnen redden en niemand zou loofpoot nog kunnen redden. Haar adem werd alsmaar trager. Ze probeerde zichzelf gerust te stellen met de gedachte dat ze voor het goede was gestorven. Ze riep nog één keer om hulp. Het was een waardeloze poging. Ze gaf de hoop op. Net op het moment dat Wezelpoot dacht dat haar laatste secondes geslagen hadden, hoorde ze een stem. "Ik haal je eruit, probeer heel voorzichtig naar boven te klimmen." Wezelpoot keek verrast naar boven. Een kat had zich over het gat in de sneeuw gebogen. Wezelpoot zag geen details meer. Alles was wazig. Haar spieren leken wel gemaakt van dor gras. Ze kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. Ze kon het, ze kon het, ze moest het doen voor loofpoot. Met haar allerlaatste krachten stond ze op en probeerde omhoog te klimmen. Ze sloeg haar klauwen in de sneeuw en hees zichzelf om hoog. De kattenstem moedigde haar aan. " Nog een klein stukje." Toen zakten Wezelpoots nagels weg in de sneeuw. Di was het dan dacht ze. Ze zou weer vallen en nooit meer opstaan. Opeens voelde ze dat haar nekvel vastgegrepen werd. Iemand trok haar omhoog! Al snel voelde ze de grond weer onder haar. "Bedankt" kraakte ze. Ze bleef liggen en alles werd zwart. HOOFDSTUK 7 (door Avondpoot) "Nee! Help haar!!" LoofBlad vloog overeind, ze sprong uit haar mosnest en rende het kamp uit, verder en verder weg in het oerwoud. Ze sprong zonder af te remmen een boom in, en al even snel er uit."LoofBlad! Wacht!" VlekPanter rende achter haar aan. LoofBlad leek hem niet te horen, en ze rende verder."Nee! er is-daar een-een ravijn!!!!!" Krijste VlekPanter. Maar het was net te laat. LoofBlad remde nog af, maar met een gil van angst viel ze achterover het ravijn in. Ze viel dieper en dieper, tot ze met een klap op de bodem terecht kwam. Ze zag een felle lichtflits toen ze op de rotsbodem smakte, en de klap leek zich telkens weer te herhalen, tot hij wegebde in een wolk van duisternis en zilveren mist. VlekPanter sprong slippend omlaag het ravijn in, zijn nagels scheurden maar hij negeerde het en boog zich over het slappe lichaam van LoofBlad heen. Zijn vriendin ademde beangstigend traag. VlekPanter trok haar onder een richel, en legde haar op een hoop mos. Ze zou vast wakker worden. Nu ongeveer. Bijna. Over een paar minuutjes. Een uur... LoofBlad kreunde even en ging overeind zitten. Ze voelde het opgedroogde bloed in haar vacht plakken, en begon het eruit te wassen. Waar was VlekPanter? Hij sprong opeens tevoorschijn uit een paar struiken."moeten we terug naar het kamp?" Vroeg LoofBlad. Haar vriend knikte. Toen ze terug door het oerwoud liepen zagen ze een paar apen de bomen in schieten, en een luipaard zat aan de overkant van de Grote Watervallen. Een grote paradijsvogel slaakte zijn roep toen de lucht paars kleurde, en de maan aan de andere kant opkwam. Tegen dan kwamen ze bij het kamp. LoofBlad ging buiten liggen onder de sterrenhemel en dacht na over haar clan. Zouden haar ouders en Wezelpoot haar gemist hebben? Vast niet, dacht ze treurig. Ze krulde haar staart rond zich en bleef naar de heldere hemel staren. De zilverpels glinsterde fel, alsof haar voorouders wilden dat ze heimwee kreeg. Maar dat gebeurde niet. LoofBlad sloot haar ogen, en luisterde naar het zachte gekabbel van de beek. De holen van de Groep Van Het Oerwoud zaten in bomen, om ze te beschermen tegen roofdieren. Iedere kat had een eigen klein hol, en dat van LoofBlad zat in een hoge acacia boom. Ze klom omhoog na haar dutje, en ging op haar vreemde nest liggen. Het was gemaakt van veren van paradijsvogel-kuikens en kleine, zachte blaadjes. Ze jaagden op paradijsvogels, rare kip-achtige vogels die op de bodem van het woud rondscharrelden, en Vissen. Maar wat voor een vissen! Ze waren gigantisch, ze hadden vreemde fluoblauwe, gele, groene en rode kleuren, en ze hadden vreselijk scherpe tanden. Het waren Piranha's, een paar snoeken en PandaKlauw beweerde dat hij een walvis had gezien bij de kust. Maar dat waren maar geruchten. LoofBlad sloot haar ogen, en het maanlicht scheen door de lianenstrengels die voor haar hol hingen heen. Ze miste de warme adem van haar holgenoten, en het vredige gesnurk van Wezelpoot. Maar nu hoorde ze hier thuis. In het oerwoud, tussen de apen en luipaarden, panters en tijger, cheeta's en ocelots, karakals...En de vogels en vissen, en de zee die dicht bij het kamp was, de heldere beekjes die schitterden in het vroege ochtendlicht en die dan bleek oceaanblauw werden...En de bruisende watervallen, de hoge klimbomen, alle wonderlijke gebieden en de velden vol reuzenhazen en exotische vlinders, gewone en rode panda's, en de kibbelende papegaaien en de krijsende brulapen die de Groep wakker maakten om de tijd wanneer ze ook gingen trainen. En bij Vlek Panter. Dit was de plaats die voor haar gemaakt waren. Dit was de hemel. HOOFDSTUK 8 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot zat op het gras. Er kwam een bekende poes naar haar toe. "Loofpoot!" Wezelpoot rende naar haar zusje en likte over haar vacht. Nu zou alles goedkomen... Wezelpoot schrok wakker. Ze keek verward om haar heen. "Loofpoot?!" Met een bittere schok besefte ze dat ze maar gedroomd had. Het was niet echt geweest. Loofpoot was niet bij haar. Toen drong er nog iets anders tot Wezelpoot door. Had ze gedroomd? Dan was ze dus niet dood! Vagelijk herrinerde ze zich dat ze uren gelden door de sneeuw was opgeslokt en door een vreemde kat was gered. Ze tilde haar hoofd op en bekeek de omgeving. Ze zat in een soort van schuur. Zou dit DE schuur zijn? Het was best mogelijk, maar wie had haar hier dan gebracht. Onix? Toen hoorde ze een ademhaling. Ze keek verrast naar achteren. Daar zat een kater met een mooie donkergrijze vacht, zijn ogen hadden de kleur van honing. Hij was niet veel ouder dan Wezelpoot "Hoi" miauwde hij droogjes. "Waar ben ik? En waar is onix?" Vroeg Wezelpoot verward. De kater trok een fronsend gezicht. "Onix? Ken je hem? Hij was mijn opa. Hij is een maan geleden dood gegaan. Wat moest je van hem?" Wezelpoot kon wel door de grond zakken toen ze hoorde dat onix dood was. Wat nu? "Het is een beetje een langverhaal, maar het komt er op neer dat mijn zusje moet zoeken en ik hoorde dat onix mij daarmee kon helpen." Zei Wezelpoot bot. "Ik kan je wel helpen zoeken, het is doodsaai in deze schuur en ik kan best goed spoorzoeken" miauwde de kater met een hoopvolle blik. "Wat? Ik ken jou niet eens!" Schreeuwde Wezelpoot. De kater keek haar kil aan. "Prima, maar maak dat je weg komt uit mijn schuur, daar is de uitgang" hij wees naar een kleine opening in de houten muur. Wezelpoot stond op en glipte naar buiten. Aargh! Ze had het allemaal weer is verpest. Ze had de kans om haar zusje te vinden verpest! Misschien had die kat wel echt de gaves van zijn opa geërfd en kon hij haar wel echt helpen, maar nu wilde hij dat natuurlijk niet meer. Wezelpoot had hem ruw afgesnauwd. Moest ze sorry zeggen? Het klonk arrogant, maar ze had echt geen zin om tegen hem sorry te zeggen. Ze ademde diep in. Ze wilde loofpoot toch vinden? Nou dan moest ze het gewoon doen. Tegen haar zin kroop ze door het gat in de Schuurwand. "Ehm...ik wilde even zeggen dat ik me heb bedacht, ik wil je hulp dus wel." Miauwde Wezelpoot. Het had niet erg berouwvol geklonken. De kater keek uitdrukkingsloos aan. Wezelpoot werd kwaad. "Oké sorry!!! Het spijt me!" De kater begon te grijnzen. "Ik help je" HOOFDSTUK 9 (door Avondpoot) Loof Blad nam een hap paradijsvogel. Het beest smaakte mals en het rook een beetje muskusachtig, net als muizen. Vlek Panter zat een eindje verder, Loof Blad stond op en liep snel het kamp uit, ze ging even jagen. De bomen ruisten in de bries, en Loof Blad besloop een klein paradijsvogel kuiken dat vast verstoten was door zijn moeder. Het was al halfdood, dus Loof Blad ving het gemakkelijk. Dan liep ze terug naar het kamp. Maar daar aangekomen werd ze bijna vertrappeld door angstige clangenoten."Wat is er?" Vroeg ze aan Zilver Beek, een moederkat."Er loopt een tijger rond bij het kamp!" Siste ze angstig door haar mond vol vacht heen; Kitten Van De Lelies hing tussen haar tanden."Alle krijgers!" Brulde Panda Klauw."We moeten onmiddellijk die Tijger afmaken! of de clan word vernietigd!" Loof Blad rende naar Vlek Panter toe."Kom! We moeten meehelpen!" Siste ze. Ze liep mee met de vechtpatrouille naar een open plekje, waar een gigantische, gestreepte kat rond ijsbeerde. Hij had lange slagtanden en zijn ogen gloeiden zo rood als bloed... Loof Blad sprong samen met Vlek Panter, Panda Klauw, Scherpe Klauw en Bruine Ogen op de tijger, en ze krabten hem in zijn ogen en neus tot hij verdwaasd en woedend brulde, zijn kop in zijn nek gooide en een schril gejammer slaakte, hij sloeg met zijn gigantische klauwen naar Panda Klauw, maar die ontweek hem. Met een schok voelde Loof Blad dat de tijger het nu op haar gemunt had, en hij had haar hele schouder opengehaald met zijn scherpe nagels. Loof Blad wankelde even, en de tijger sloeg haar zo hard weg dat ze even door de lucht vloog tot ze met een klap tegen een acaciaboom vloog en er versuft onder bleef liggen. Ze hoorde Scherpe Klauw een gil slaken voor hij een eind verder werd weggemept. Loof Blad bleef uitgeput liggen, het geluid van de strijd drong nauwelijks tot haar door. Ze kreunde even en probeerde zich overeind te hijsen, maar ze zakte weer in elkaar. Haar bloed sopte op de grond, en ze inspecteerde vlug haar schouder. Hij was volledig rood, grote klauwsporen liepen er overheen en het liep snel naar beneden tot bijna haar hele vacht doorweekt was. Hetzelfde moment begon ze zich suf en slaperig te voelen, het gevolg van haar bloedverlies ze zakte langzaam in elkaar, en een plas bloed vormde zich onder haar... HOOFDSTUK 10 (door Stormhart) De zon was al half weggezakt in het landschap en door zijn warme rode gloed leek het net alsof alles van bloed was gemaakt. Ze liepen nu al uren, Valk had geuren opgevangen en dus volgde Wezelpoot hem nu als een hond een tweebeen. Ze voelde zich waardeloos, een soort van vijfde been. Ze moest aan iets positiefs denken. Ze dacht aan haar kittentijd. De tijd dat ze grote dromen had, de tijd dat ze nog geen zorgen had. Ze glimlachte flauwtjes. Vlak zag het en keek haar vreemd aan. Wezelpoot zuchtte. "Hoe heet je zusje?" Vroeg Valk. "Gaat je niets aan." Miauwde Wezelpoot kortaf. er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte. Die alleen maar verbroken werden door het zachte gesjirp van een zanglijster. Het klonk als een hoopvol slaapliedje. Een wijsje wat je zong als je kleine kittens wilde geruststellen. Valk hing met zijn neus bij een boomstronk. "We moeten die kant op. Dat gaat richting een grote tweebeenplaats. Waarom zouden ze daar naar toe zijn gegaan?" Wezelpoot antwoorde niet en keek treurig naar de uitgestrekte velden die haar hele blikveld vulden. Valk ging liggen en likte zijn voorpoten. "Het is laat we kunnen beter gaan uitrusten, morgen is een nieuwe dag." Toen leek er iets in Wezelpoot te knappen. Ze hoorde iets, een stem. Zo zacht als het getrippel van een muis, maar duidelijk te horen. "Het oerwoud het einde en het begin" en net zo onverwachts als het gekomen was, zakte het vreemde gevoel weer weg. Wezelpoot keek versuft rond en viel op de koude sneeuw. In valkopoots ogen lag een vragende blik.. "Wat doe je?" Wezelpoot had geen zin om te vertellen wat er was gebeurd aan een vreemde. Het was te persoonlijk. Ze sloeg haar staart om zich heen en sloot haar ogen. Het was kil en ze moest haar best doen om niet te bevriezen. Ze stelde zichzelf gerust met de gedachte dat ze loofpoot binnenkort zou vinden en dat alles dan weer normaal. lees verder: Avondpoot & Stormhart/ Verloren/ Deel 2